


Adar & Ion: All The Green Fields

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adar & Ion Series, Alternate Universe, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette between Thranduil and Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: All The Green Fields

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: All The Green Fields

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: K ((G))

Warning: Fluff. Tissues alert.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them to my own bunny.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: A short vignette between Thranduil and Legolas.

 **Mirkwood**

King Thranduil stared at his son, who shared his love of the beauty of nature. Walking with grace, as he cared for each and every flower, bird and even the dark green bushes that hid behind the trees.

Prince Legolas turned around and found himself looking at his Adar who stared at him with unknown mask. He did not know why his Adar was looking at him, and why he seemed sad?

Legolas walked carefully at his Adar, bowed to him slightly and then he asked, "Ada, have I did something wrong?"

Thranduil grinned when he saw Legolas bow to him. "Aye, you did," Seeing that his son was taking his words very seriously, the king smiled and clasp his son's shoulders. "You need to stop bowing to me. When I am with you, I am you Adar, and not a king. Do you understand?"

"I do, but…" Legolas replied, but was cut off by his Adar.

"No but. You are my **only** son, the last remaining family to me, and I…" Thranduil stopped as he turned his head staring over the green fields.

The sight was breath taking..

"Ada?" Legolas asked, not knowing why his Adar stopped.

"What is it, ion?" Thranduil returned his gaze at his son.

He could see the worry as his son looked at him, as Legolas' blue eyes locked with his.

"Is there something wrong?" Legolas asked, deeply concerned.

"Nay, I am only thinking of those beautiful green fields." Thranduil replied softly and then he sighed heavily.

"What about it?" Legolas came closer over his Adar, curious as a cat could be.

Thranduil glanced at him and then he asked as he pointed to the open green fields, "Do you see all the green fields?"

"Aye, I do," Legolas replied and then he asked, "Is there anything wrong? You make me worry about you Adar."

Thranduil could feel a tear leave his eye, returning his gaze from the green fields to his son, he calmly answered, "Nay, there is not something wrong. I just… just want to give you something."

Legolas' face lighten at once as he heard his Adar's words, "What?"

"All the green fields are yours," Thranduil replied and then he continued, "I know from deep in my heart that you will take care of nature. I see what you do every day, and I must say that I am very proud of you, ion-nin."

Legolas could feel tears fall from his eyes, he wiped it and then he claps his Adar's shoulders, "Hannon-le, Adar."

Thranduil smiled, as he enjoyed seeing his son smiling.

 **The End**


End file.
